Specter Damashii
1= |-| 2= .]] is the default blue form of Kamen Rider Specter. It is created by a part of soul of Daigo Fukami. Accessed through the Specter Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate. While assuming Specter Damashii, Specter dons the . Specter Damashii was released as part of the Ghost Change set GC-03 alongside Specter's basic Transient suit and the Gan Gun Hand Rod Mode. Users *Kamen Rider Specter **Makoto Fukami (Ghost Episodes 4-7, Super Movie War Genesis, Ikkyu Eyecon Contention!, Ghost 9-11, Ikkyu Intimacy!, Ghost 12-17, 20, Legendary! Riders' Souls! (Drive, W, Fourze, OOO, Wizard, Last: 1 & Heisei), Kamen Rider 1, Ghost 22, 23, 28, The Legend of Hero Alain, Ghost 29-31, 33, 36, 41, The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment, Ghost 50, Heisei Generations, Ghost RE:BIRTH: Specter) **Copy Makoto (Episodes 37, 38, 41, 43) **Deep Specter (Ghost Change) *Kamen Rider Ghost (Ghost Change) **Toucon Boost (Ghost Change) **Grateful (Ghost Change) **Mugen (Ghost Change) *Kamen Rider Necrom (Ghost Change) *Kamen Rider Dark Ghost (Ghost Change) KRGh-Specter.png|Specter Damashii Deep Specter Damashii.jpg|Deep Specter Damashii Ghost Specter Damashii.jpg|Ghost Specter Damashii Ghost Toucon Specter Damashii.jpg|Ghost Toucon Specter Damashii Grateful Specter.jpg|Grateful Specter Damashii Mugen Specter.jpg|Mugen Specter Damashii Necrom Specter Damashii.jpg|Necrom Specter Damashii Dark Specter.jpg|Dark Ghost Specter Damashii Ghost Eyecon KRGa-Specter Ghost Eyecon.png|Specter Ghost Eyecon 00. Specter Ghost.png|Specter Ghost Specter_Sticker.png|Top Sticker Specter_iris_startup.png|Startup Time Specter_iris_transform.png|Transformation Time Ore_specter_iris_mi.png|Move Invocation Time Finisher After pulling and pushing the lever of his Ghost Driver once after transforming into any particular Damashii form, Specter can activate a finisher tied to that Ghost Eyecon. : A flying kick that uses spiritual energy which makes the body and mask of Specter's form glow and envelops him in a blue flame. This attack is stronger compared to Ghost Ore Damashii's Omega Drive, rendering the latter untransformed and Specter unharmed. A variation of this finisher is a powerful punch attack. KRG-Specter Omega Drive.png|Omega Drive (Specter) (Kick) Omega Drive Punch (Specter) and Necrom Destroy Blast.png|Omega Drive (Specter) (Punch) - Combination= *Ghost and Specter performed a Double Rider Kick consisting of their default Omega Drives in an attempt to defeat Jabel but instead destroyed a Gundari. Ghost and Specter performed a variation of their Double Rider Kick along with the spirits of the 6 Kamen Riders (Double, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive) to defeat Xibalba. Ghost and Specter performed their Double Rider Kick in an attempt to defeat Urga but he blocked it with his electric powers. They later used it against an Alexander Gamma Eyecon-powered Urga. Omega Drive Double Rider Kick.jpg|Double Rider Kick (Omega Drive (Ore) + Omega Drive (Specter)) Ore Specter Legend Rider OD.png|Double Rider Kick (Omega Drive (Ore) + Omega Drive (Specter); Legend Rider ver.) }} - Copy= : A flying kick that uses spiritual energy which makes the body and mask of Specter's form glow and envelops him in a blue flame. It can also be used as a slash or shooting attack with the Gan Gun Hand. Specter Imposter OD Kick.jpeg|Omega Drive (Specter) (Kick) Deepomegadrive.png|Omega Drive (Specter) (with Gan Gun Hand Rod Mode) Fake Specter Omega Drive Blast with Gan Gun Hand.jpeg|Omega Drive (Specter) (with Gan Gun Hand Gun Mode) }} }} Appearances *''Kamen Rider Ghost RE:BIRTH: Kamen Rider Specter'' }} References Category:Rider Forms Category:Arsenal (Ghost) Category:Damashii